batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alone
Alone is the seventh episode of the season and the series. It first aired on January 26, 2009. It is the seventh episode overall. Plot It has only been hours since James Gordon's family was kidnapped. He is pacing around his apartment awaiting a call from the police department. He finally receives a call. He picks it up but an officer tells him all of the department is out celebrating an officer's birthday or with their families. Gordon asks him to get them but the officer laughs and tells him he'll try. Riddler is in the process of a mugging until Catwoman swoops in and saves the woman. Riddler asks her why she did that and Catwoman laughs until she tells him that they need to do something bigger and better. Riddler smiles. Gordon heads to Maroni's safehouse where he begs him for help. Maroni keeps saying no until Gordon threatens Maroni's daughter. Maroni allows him access to several of his men. Riddler and Catwoman are dressed as normal people as they enter a ballroom. They head into the library where they open a wall and go through several underground tunnels. They make their way into Arkham where they free all inmates in Hall 10. Guards learn this and make their way to stop all the supervillains in Hall 10. Gordon and Maroni storm Falcone's farmhouse where Falcone steps out and the farmhouse explodes. Gordon screams as his family was inside. However, after they leave Falcone, his men, and Gordon's family have all survived. The explosion was a fake. Gordon has returned to his house where cries over his losses. A knock is at the door and Maroni walks in telling Gordon that Falcone and Gordon's family are alive at Falcone's mansion. They get there and storm in while Falcone is evacuated. Gordon saves his family. Falcone and Maroni fight in the basement while Gordon and his family try to escape but Joker, Catwoman, and Riddler show up. However, Gordon smiles as police bust in and arrest the three again. Falcone and Maroni escape into the woods outside Gotham. They go there separate ways but tell each other a war has started. Joker escapes as Catwoman and Riddler kill the cops and drive away in the car. At Gordon's apartment, Barbara Kean tells Gordon it's been nice reconnecting with him but she can't live a life where she is constantly kidnapped. She tells him that she and James are going back to Metropolis. Joker busts in and Gordon shoots him several times in the chest. However this was a decoy as gas fills the room. The family of four are knocked out. Gordon, Barbara Kean, and Barbara Gordon wake up and see that James Jr. is missing. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alexander Gould as Dick Grayson *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Dina Meyer as Barbara Kean *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Anne Hathaway as Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Zabryna Guevera as Sarah Essen *Donal Logue as Harvey Bullock *Victoria Cartagena as Renee Montoya *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *John Doman as Carmine Falcone *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn Trivia *This episode achieved 14.89 million U.S. live viewers. *Sarah Hyland, Zen Gesner, Dina Meyer, Nathan Gamble, Jared Leto, Anne Hathaway, Cory Michael Smith, John Doman, and David Zayas are the only ones appearing in this episode as Barbara Gordon, James Gordon, Barbara Kean, James Gordon Jr., Joker, Selina Kyle, Riddler, Carmine Falcone, and Sal Maroni. *This episode was panned by critics. On Rotten Tomatoes it has a score of 5% while on Metacritic it has a 2 out of 100. This is the lowest reviews this show has ever gotten. *This is the first episode in the series to not feature Bruce or Dick in any capacity.